insanitys_homefandomcom-20200213-history
Cadums Walker (HP)
Elder brother of Aurora and Callum ---- Name: Personality: Cadmus is ultimately someone he would do anything to get people off his back and leave him alone. That’s the first and only reason why he wanted to become Head Boy, to get his parents off his back. Even thought hell do anything to get people to leave him alone, that’s not the same for his siblings. History: Cadmus Walker was born to Marriot and Johnny Walker on February 17th, he was their first-born child and because of that he was doted on and spoiled quite a bit in the first few years of life. His parents loved Cadmus and they were basically the perfect, cute little family. When Cadmus was 3 his mother gave birth to a daughter, and the attention immediately shifted from Cadmus to her. At first Cadmus didn’t like it, he was used to being in the spotlight. But after awhile he got used to his little sister, and the jealousy passed. Cadmus was a typical child, he got average grades and performed well in preschool and kindergarten. He was a normal, everyday boy. When he entered first grade at the age of 6, his parents gave birth to their third child, Callum. Cadmus was happy that he had a little brother, despite their large age cap. Right from the start Cadmus was a caring older brother. Though, throughout first grade Cadmus started to see how harsh his parents could be. He had started to slip a little bit in his grades which angered his parents, resulting in him getting punished. The punishment wasn’t the typical spank or time out, it was not being able to have dinner or sleeping on the ground with no pillow or blanket. Cadmus didn’t understand that this was abuse, he was too young. It wasn’t until he was in 5th grade that it clicked, and he realized that his parents were abusive, and his older brother instincts kicked in. He wanted to protect his siblings from his parent’s harshness, and so he tried his best to make sure that he didn’t cause any unnecessary punishment to come to his siblings. Cadmus’ parents weren’t too harsh towards him, their abuse wasn’t severe, but it was still abuse. They never hit him, but they abused him emotionally. They always used guilt and twisted his words against him, and it took a toll on Cadmus. Because of all of this, he grew to be an excellent liar. So much so, that he himself sometimes couldn’t realize that he was lying. When he went off to Hogwarts he was glad to get away from his parents, but at the same time he felt bad for leaving his siblings alone with them. They were still young enough that he hoped his parents wouldn’t be too abusive towards them, but he worried about Callum. Callum was a Metamorphmagus, which caused their parents to pay extra attention towards him. Cadmus’ years at Hogwarts were amazing, he loved the school and everything that it had to offer. His homework was a breeze and he had time to do things he loved, Hogwarts was like a paradise for him. But of course, his parents had to constantly be sending him owls and bothering him about his grades and studies. As if they were obsessed with him getting anything lower then a perfect score. Cadmus didn’t care for the first few years of Hogwarts, and whenever he returned home he put up a good fight with his parents. He didn’t stand for their abuse, and he fought extra hard with them. They were still good at manipulating his emotions, but Cadmus was such a good liar he could get by them. Because of this, his parents turned towards Callum to abuse. He was younger, and easier to manipulate then Cadmus. When Cadmus was in his 6th year he became Head Boy, which got his parents off his back and to leave him alone somewhat. He was glad for this, but he wasn’t happy that their abuse got harsher towards his younger siblings. Whenever he was home, he fought endlessly with his parents and protected his siblings as best as he could. After graduation, Cadmus didn’t move back home. He bought an apartment in London, close enough if his siblings needed him yet far away enough to where his parents couldn’t interfere with his life. He still checks in with his siblings and invites them over to stay at his home when things get bad with their parents. He’s working on trying to take a case to the Aurors to gain custody of his siblings, wanting them out of the abusive home.